darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Lumbridge Swamp
The Lumbridge Swamp is a sparsely populated swamp located south of Lumbridge and is east of Draynor Village. The Lumbridge swamp is the result of land decaying due to the presence of the emerging Grotesque. The swamp can be accessed via a small gateway at the back of the graveyard behind Lumbridge Church. You can also access it via an entry south-east of Draynor Village, through the damaged wall south of Lumbridge castle, or you can cross the bridge from Al-Kharid. There are several fishing spots on the east end of the swamps that are ideal for novice anglers. There are two mining sites in the swamps. Hermit Father Urhney (from The Restless Ghost quest) can be found in the swamps as well as the entrance to the Lumbridge Swamp Caves. The starting point to the Lost City quest is in the swamp as well as the entrance to the lost city itself, Zanaris. You can also craft water runes at the Water Altar which is in the swamp. Finally, there are about a dozen Swamp tar spawns to the northwest of the old Water Altar location. Places of Interest The Nexus The Nexus is low-level members-only team content, set near the Zanaris shed in Lumbridge Swamp, in which the player can help a druidess named Ysondria to ward off an emerging Grotesque - this activity is very good for low-level members wishing to level up on their Prayer. Fishing Spots There are several fishing spots on the eastern shores of the swamp where you can net and bait fish including anchovies, shrimps and sardines. Lumbridge swamp tutor mine/Copper & Tin Mine A mine can be found south of the strong yew along the south-eastern shores of the swamp. This mine is ideal for new players as it contains 5 copper rocks and 5 tin rocks. Water Altar The Water Runecrafting altar can be found in the south-west of the swamps. Players need level 5 Runecrafting and a water talisman/tiara/staff or an omni-talisman/staff/tiara to enter. Players with a wicked hood can teleport to this altar offering a faster alternative than the Lumbridge lodestone teleport should you need to be at the swamp. Entrance To Zanaris Shed A small shed can be found in the centre of the swamp. Inside, players will find several crates and some farming tools. If players have completed the Lost City quest and are wielding a Dramen or Lunar staff then they will be teleported to the city of Zanaris upon entering this shed. Players who have completed Fairytale III - Battle at Orks Rift do not need a staff to enter Zanaris through this shed. Lumbridge Swamp Caves A little north-west of the water altar is the entrance to the Lumbridge Swamp Caves. Players will need a light source, a rope and a tinderbox, (The toolbelt tinderbox is acceptable), to enter the caves safely. Taking a lit candle into the caves is dangerous as there are gas fumes in some areas. Instead of a candle, other light sources such as a bullseye lantern or mining helmet are recommended. Father Urhney's House West of the Lumbridge Swamp Caves is Father Urhney's house. He plays a key role in The Restless Ghost quest as he gives players an Amulet of Ghostspeak. He also plays a role in the Buyers and Cellars quest. There is a leather gloves spawn in his house. Adventurer's Camp/Lost City Start Point North of Father Urhney's house is a small camp. There is a monk, mage, ranger and warrior. The monk, mage and ranger will not talk to you much but talking to the warrior will start the Lost City quest. There is a pot respawn north-east of their camp. Advanced Swamp Mine There is another mine in the south-west portion of the swamp, where players could previously mine adamantite ore, mithril ore, and coal. Note; The rocks have been replaced with tin ore, copper ore, and silver ore. As part of the medium Lumbridge and Draynor Tasks, players are required to mine some coal here. Swamp Tar Lumbridge Swamp is a popular place to gather Swamp tar. Swamp tar is often gathered to make swamp paste to use in Fishing Trawler, or for making herb tars such as harralander tar. Zamorak's camp (Battle of Lumbridge) The scarce remnants of the abandoned camp of Zamorak for the Battle of Lumbridge World event can be found north-west of the swamp, protruding from the crater west of Lumbridge. Holiday Item Recovery If you lost your Zombie head, obtained in October 2005, you can get it back by digging in any part of the swamp. The Restless Ghost *Near the mining rocks, there are searchable rocks. These are covering up a mound of dirt. This is where you find the missing skull for The Restless Ghost quest after fighting the skeleton warlock. Monsters in the Swamp *Level 10 and level 14 Giant rat *Level 8 Goblin Trivia *On March 15, 2011, the Lumbridge Swamp got a graphical update. The Lumbridge Swamp Dungeon entrance, which was a hole in the ground, is now a dead tree hollow to fit in with the new look. The graphical update makes it look like Morytania's graphical update. nl:Lumbridge Swamp fi:Lumbridge Swamp pl:Lumbridge Swamp Category:Locations Category:Misthalin